


she (means everything to me)

by narcissacronin



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: F/F, also title is from 'she' by dodie, first kiss!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissacronin/pseuds/narcissacronin
Summary: june x nora first kiss!





	she (means everything to me)

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea when this is set, just that it’s probably pre-la threesome. also! this is my first attempt at a rwrb fic so pls be gentle.

“I think I’m falling for you,” June said softly, stepping into Nora’s room.

Nora laid down on her stomach, feet hanging off the side of her bed. She raised an eyebrow. “Really? Took you long enough,” she said, teasingly, and flashed June a mischevious grin. “I’ve had a crush on you for the longest time.”

June stilled.

“Haven’t you noticed?” Nora propped herself up on her elbows. “I haven’t exactly been subtle.”

“_Oh._” June walked over to Nora’s bed and sat down in front of her, crossing her legs. She folded her hands in her lap, gaze falling to them.

They were silent for a moment, neither moving.

Finally, June shifted her gaze to Nora and whispered, “Can I kiss you?” 

Nora smiled up at her. “I thought you’d never ask.” She sat up, legs hanging off the side of the bed.

June leaned close to her, heart hammering in her chest.

_This is Nora_, she told herself. _There’s nothing to worry about._

Yet, a small part of her still felt nervous.

Nora closed the remaining distance between them, lips meeting June’s. June gasped softly against Nora’s mouth, before kissing her back. She carefully laced her fingers through June’s. Nora’s other hand on June’s knee.

Nora’s lips felt soft and warm against June’s. Her touch was gentle and June nearly melted into her touch.

Slowly, they pulled apart, lips lingering close together. Nora’s breath felt hot against June’s mouth, and she longed to close the small distance between them.

“That was...perfect,” June breathed. She opened her eyes and beamed at Nora, leaning closer.

Then they were kissing again. It was just like the first time but..._more_. Almost all uncertainty had dissipated and June felt more at ease.

June’s hand drifted up to Nora’s shoulder, wrapping around her neck. The hand Nora had on June’s leg moved up to her waist, the cloth of her shirt fisted in Nora’s hand.

The kiss soon deepened, and June soon found her body being reclined back onto the bed. Nora now on top of her, hands on the bit of exposed skin at June’s waist.

June’s hands moved up and down Nora’s neck, one burying into her mess of curls.

When they finally pulled apart, both were breathless. Nora lay down next to June, turning on her side. Their faces were mere inches apart, so close yet so far.

Their foreheads rested against each other, lips mere inches apart.

“I really, really like you,” Nora muttered, resting one hand against June’s cheek.

“I really, really like you, too,” June said, beaming.

She leaned forward and kissed Nora again and again, each one better than the last.


End file.
